


Your Wardrobe does what?

by That_Geek



Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [2]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Crush, oh no they have to spend time in a tiny space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: An alien skilled in teleportation invades 13 Bannerman Road. If only there was somewhere to hide?
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Corny and Cliched Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816162
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Your Wardrobe does what?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my corny and cliched adventures with Sarah Jane and Alan. Hope you like it. This is unrelated to the past part and any future parts (unless stated by future me, lol)

The alien had rather taken them by surprise. Crashing through the stained glass window of the attic. It was small and hairy, looked sort of like cousin it; except the large and dangerous weapon it had in his hand. Without hesitation, Alan grabbed Sarah Jane’s hand and ran from the room. They bolted down the stairs. Except it turns out this creature was an expert in teleportation and had already reached the front door. Sarah Jane saw this and dragged Alan back up the stairs, and along the corridor into her room. She pushed him towards the wardrobe.

“In” She instructed. Alan looked somewhat confused but climbed into the wardrobe and Sarah Jane clambered in after him.

“Umm, this is wood” Alan looked at the small and not very sturdy hiding spot. Sarah Jane stuck her tongue in concentration as she held her lipstick to the doors, she flipped her watch face up and held it up. There was a click and then a series of clunks. The woosh of the teleport entered the room, Alan’s eyes grew; Sarah Jane held a finger to her lips.

The patter of the aliens' feet came closer to the wardrobe, and Alan clutched at his leg, scared to make a sound. Sarah Jane watched her watch, she pressed something; Alan couldn’t quite see what but whatever it was it made a noise, and then there was a thud.

“There, I got this from an old friend. A home security pod with the bonus of doubling up as a wardrobe” Sarah Jane smiled quite happy to herself.

“Sorry, so, let me get this right. Your wardrobe is essentially a high-security bunker?” Alan asked with the greatest of confusion.

“Pretty much, yeah. It also with the help of the watch and sonic can distribute a frequency to knock out any species.” Sarah Jane explains further. She grunted as she raised her arms up and turned to flip the activator switch; except nothing happened. So, she tried again and again and again. She huffed.

“Oh crap” She muttered.

“What was that?” Alan sat forward.

“Nothing. Just that, umm, we’re stuck. I need someone to help from the outside” She explained cautiously. Alan let out a long sigh and he sat back against the panel behind him.

“Well, that’s helpful”

“It must have been those bloody cybermen” She rolled her eyes and sat back.

“Cybermen?”

“Yes, the ‘ghosts’ that everyone was obsessed with not that long ago” Sarah Jane air-quoted the word ghosts because honestly, the notion was ridiculous. She was an open-minded person, of course she was. You don’t go travelling through time and space to return to a closed mind and existence but ghosts it was the one thing she would not budge on. They did not exist.

“That was a water hallucination thing” Alan shrugged it off.

“No, that’s what I had to help UNIT plant into the media. Oh, the human mind never ceases to amaze me” She leans back, and miscalculating the space kicked Alan, in the one place that was guaranteed to cause him pain. Alan groaned clutching at his crotch.

“I may be a lowly human with a terrible memory but there is no need to resort to that” Alan groaned, Sarah Jane’s hands flew up to her mouth.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry. I didn’t realise how small this space is. Sorry” she apologised, while he took deep breaths. His hands returning to rest on his thighs. They sat in silence for a bit.

“So...er...how long is that guy out there knocked out for?” Alan asked. 

“8 hours,” Sarah Jane answered but then realised that considering the current predicament the wardrobe was not 100% reliable, “I hope” Alan scoffed. Sarah Jane shifted again, her foot coming dangerously close to Alan’s crotch. They sat awkwardly quiet for 10 or so minutes. Sarah Jane, in her head, was trying to remember all of the instructions of this furniture piece. Meanwhile, Alan was listing all the ways it was bad to have a crush on the woman not even a foot away and then he said something that was not only stupid in his predicament but quite pathetic.

“Maybe you should sit on this side with me, just so you don’t kick me again” Sarah Jane laughs.

“My boots are quite heavy, even when it's an accident” She turns, groaning and grunting; she’s not as young as she once was. She settles between his legs, her own legs laying away from them both. She sits forward and sighs. Once again silence descends on the ridiculously small space, Sarah Jane does her best to sit forward but eventually her back protests and she sits back against Alan; who rather welcomes the change in position a little _too_ easily. She smiles to herself. It didn't take a genius to notice the crush he had on her but now they were locked away it hit differently. Sarah Jane rolled her shoulders.

"Sore?"

"Yeah, I'm not as _young_ as I once was, Alan" She hoped he would understand what she was implying, he did not.

"Anything I could do to help?" Sarah Jane sighed. Was it so bad? Surely a man 20 years her junior having a crush on her should boost her esteem. The next thing she knew she was sweeping her hair to the side and his hands were on her shoulders. She told herself it was the influence of the small space. Silence came and went again because a low moan escaped her lips, they turned to look at each other. The same deer in headlights expression on their faces. They were moving towards each other until the two adults heard scuffling, and a male grunt. Alan grabbed Sarah Jane’s upper arms and sort of pushed her to his side, she squeaked.

The wardrobe shook, and Alan sort of leaned over Sarah Jane in an attempt to protect her. Something clicked and the doors swung open.

“Surely that’s inappropriate when there’s an alien in the house, Sarah Jane?” Clyde asks. The two snap up; which was a move that somehow both of them thought would end well, which of course it didn’t. They toppled out of the wardrobe onto the floor with a heavy thud and two loud omphs.

“Did I hurt you again?” Sarah Jane asks as she crawls away and gets to her feet. She pulls at her waistcoat and brushes at the creases of her jeans

“Nope, all good” He grunts standing to his feet and in similar fashion brushes down at his clothes.

“Where did the umm…”Sarah Jane points to the floor.

“Luke and Maria dragged it up to the attic and Mr Smith had it transported back to its planet” Clyde explains, leading them both up to the attic. Both Sarah Jane and Alan avoiding one other's eye-line.

“Where were you lot, making us do all the heavy lifting” Maria accentuated her point with exaggerated hand gestures.

“Oh, my apologies Maria. Next time we get locked in a wardrobe we’ll let you know so you can get some weight training in beforehand” Alan replied with an equal level of snark. Maria rolled her eyes. They all turned to Mr Smith who updated them on who the small ‘cousin it’ alien was. As it turns out he was a child of his race, something of a rebellious teen.

“Thank god, you lot don’t pick up knives and travel to distant planets in your rebellious teen years” Alan chuckles squeezing his daughter’s shoulders.

“There’s still time, dad” She glances up at him, and the group laugh. Alan shifts a glance at Sarah Jane who looks away with a blush. It's amazing what a simple shielded frequency producing wardrobe can do.


End file.
